Resident Creed: Brotherhood
by zScot XD
Summary: A war that has been going on for millennia is at its end because of an idiotic pharmaceutical company called Umbrella decided to try and create a bio weapon that could destroy the world so the Assassins and Templars must now team up to stop them for good before the world as we know it pays for the idiocy of Umbrella in blood, death and the cries of the lost.
1. Prologue

Hi Chaos here um, kinda lost the password to my other account 3XTRA Chaos so i have to try and redo my story Resident Creed here under the name Resident Creed: Brotherhood

 **Me:** So Disclaimer Alice

 **Alice:** Chaos does not own Resident Evil, Assassins Creed or Halo they belong to their respective owners including other crap he may add in

Hullo Scot Miles(1) one of the main characters here (and yes I broke the fourth wall because I can) just popped here to say that all pairings and stuff has been decided since I thought of writing this story though I will take OC'S just put proper detail and stuff like a back story and the like so I can add them in somewhere down the road. Anyway um onto the prologue thing.

For millennia there has been a war going on in the shadows that has involved kings, presidents and important figures of history like Leonardo da Vinci, Niccolo Machiavelli, Benjamin Franklin and even some pirates like Blackbeard, Stede Bonnet and the like. They only played minor roles in the war thankfully or they would have become a footnote in history instead of the Titans they are right now.

This war is one that is religious in a sense as on the Assassins side they are all about freedom and the Templars are all about control but it is also partly a race to certain items called the Pieces of Eden which are artefacts left behind after the destruction of an extremely technologically advanced race called the First civilisation or Precursors which have the power that can cause armies to crumble and take control of even the most strong willed of men.

But now that war is coming to its end because of a pharmaceutical company that the Templars infiltrated and realised were trying to create a bio weapon that would destroy everything as we know it were it to be sold on the black market, the Templars realised that they couldn't take down Umbrella on there own as it was to deeply rooted into America so they decided to contact the Assassins and told them to send out operatives to destroy the Umbrella facilities around America in places they cant and this story is about one Assassin that goes by Scot Miles who was assigned to the facility in Raccoon City called the HIVE.

There we have it my prologue to my story that has a couple twists to it

(1) Yes that is my OC and yes I did use Desmond's last name because I wanted to.

Chaos out


	2. Chapter 1

Hi Chaos here again forgot to say that updates will be irregular as I have college that finishes at different times each day which makes it hard to get a schedule going.

 **Me:** Rain your turn

 **Rain:** no I don't have to

 **Me:** Do it or I will take away all your weapons including your knife

 **Rain:** Chaos does not own Resident Evil or Assassins Creed they belong to their respective owners including other crap he may add in. Please don't take my weapons away I'm sorry I wont disobey again.

 **Me:** On with the story

 **First Person POV**

 **"** Ugh my head did someone get the plate of that lorry that hit me" I said while holding my head in pain and looking around my humble abode which is actually a huge bedroom that was the size of most peoples flats( apartments for you Americans ). "Scot shut up and get out of bed you have a new assignment" Declan said while throwing the info sheet at me causing me to reflexively shoot my hand out and grab the offending object. I rebuked him by saying "Fuck off shouldn't it be someone else I mean, after New York they all just went dark no contact... nothing and they expect me to just answer their call like some lost puppy that was waiting for its master? Give me one reason to do it and I will consider it" I then started to put clothes on waiting for his answer.

After a long pause he said something that made me stop cold. "Assassins and Templars are working together" "Bullshit there is no way they are working together, even if they are why would they, what could cause two factions that have been at war for millennia to suddenly team up" "Umbrella have been working on viral and bio weaponry and the Templars infiltrated them to try and destroy them from the inside out, their operatives figured out that it is too deeply rooted in America for them to sort by themselves so they decided to ask the Assassins to put aside our differences just this once to save the planet in a way that both of us could agree with."

"Okay so, what is my assignment" I said standing to attention in black jeans that cant rip unless forcibly ripped, dark blue t-shirt, dark blood red jacket zipped to my chest with the hood pulled up to form a beak type shadow over my upper face leaving my mouth uncovered, some black DC's and to top it of my black leather jacket with a tribal pattern at the top back the jacket unzipped of course.

Declan looked at me with a grim smile on his face as he said "you are to infiltrate a facility in Raccoon City called the HIVE which is located under the Arklay Mansion if you need more info look at the information sheet I threw at you" I nodded and checked that I had my gear which consists of lock picks, throwing knives, a multitude of darts, my hidden blades that have the phantom blade mechanism, gun mechanism and the hook blade for those hard to reach ledges and my custom M1911 pistol with built in silencer that holds eight bullets a magazine. I looked to where Declan was but saw he had already left so i just said to the audience "well then let us go and kick some arse ey, and yes I am British and Italian so yeah lets go."

* * *

Scot has gone to the HIVE and is in the facility right now. I am switching over to Alice as a time waster ;) though it will be in third person.

* * *

 **Third Person (Alice) POV**

A woman of average height with strawberry blond hair was coming to under a shower curtain looking confused and disorientated after getting up she looked into the bathroom mirror wondering how she got that scar on her collar bone and the bruises on her shoulder.

 **Flashback**

The woman remembered having a shower smelling something funny feeling faint then everything went black.

 **Flashback end**

After snapping out of the flash back the woman left the bathroom and looked at the massive bed that looked like it could fit four people on it easily and saw a red dress the looked impractical and decided to grab some clothes from the wardrobe and the clothes she grabbed was a pair of yoga pants white t-shirt and red jacket along with white trainer socks and white and red running shoes. Looking over at the chest of drawers she saw a picture of her with a man obviously just coming from their wedding. she tried to remember the honeymoon but came up blank. Opting to ignore the picture she looked at the paper next to it and wrote under it to see if the handwriting was the same and discovered it wasn't, looking at the drawers she decided to open them top to bottom and saw the first two had clothes and the third caused her to gasp in shock at the weapons in there looked to the key pad and just felt the need to type in the code 1337 causing the writing at the bottom of the key pad to go from locked to unlocked letting her slide the glass out the way to grab the MP5K it's magazines and the MP11 and it's magazines leaving just enough room on her to grab the kukri knife that has serrations on the back side, all black of course.

After walking about in the house for a minute the woman found the door that led to the outside and walked out for a few feet until she heard a noise like a helicopter then saw and heard all the birds leave the tree line in a panic which caused the woman to back up to the house and she felt a hand on her stomach causing her to gasp as the offending appendage dragged her into through the door.

* * *

In the HIVE with Scot

* * *

 **Scots POV**

Waking up first thing I noticed is I was on the floor, next thing I noticed was the door that led to the AI, that I guess went rogue, which meant that I had a limited time to do what I needed to do before the emergency squad Umbrella will send arrives and terminates the AI and all the information on it. Getting up I moved to the door and tried two passwords that didn't work, so I decided that I would need to wait for the Umbrella squad to arrive before I could get in, thus begins the waiting game.

10 minutes passed and I heard people around the corner and pressed myself up against the wall waiting for them, five people in all black walked passed and one normal looking bloke wearing a leather biker jacket, then a woman walked in seemingly at ease until I shot my hand out to grab her and pulled her flush against my front holding my pistol to her temple. "right then arseholes" I said causing them to whip around to see me holding the woman which caused them to raise their weapons and the guy in the leather jacket to back up in fear. which prompted me to say "drop the weapons and kick them ov-arghh" I was cut of as the woman I was holding proceeded to stab me in the leg with her kukri knife making me let her go lest she stab me again this time somewhere important.

Standing up straight as if nothing happened I said "THAT WASN'T very nice now was it" while my upper leg exploded in a mass of black and red tendrils to only go back in my leg like nothing ever happened leaving not even a tear in my jeans causing the people pointing guns at me to drop the guns in shock and the girl to stare at me in shock and fascination while the guy in the leather jacket to look at me in fright and disgust. "Okay don't suppose we could just forget that just happen is it?" I said with a grin then sighing as they all scrambled to pick up their weapons, "just stop those things wont do anything to me except annoy me of course but any way I want to do the same thing you guys do but I need the information from the AI and I would rather this not end in bloodshed as there are two pretty ladies here" I finished that with a wink to both the ladies causing the one in yoga pants to scoff and the one in black to say "I don't date guys" "you would be surprised to know how many girls I have heard say that then still end up coming back for seconds." I said with a smug smirk while walking about the room completely at ease prompting them to follow me with the guns aimed at me. The hacker guy I am guessing started putting his equipment on the desk and then proceeded to start hacking the doors at a slow pace compared to some people I know.

After about Twenty minutes the girl in black said "what's taking so long Kaplan" to which he answered "the Red Queens defences are in place, she's making it difficult" causing me to look at the camera out the corner of my eye wondering, what are you up to Queen what's your plan. Hearing a beep I turned to the door and saw it start to open then the bald guy said "let's pack it up" the girl in yoga pants walked up to the door with the bald bloke which caused him to turn to her and say "you stay here" then he started walking up the corridor slowly, when he got to the middle the lights turned on causing him to freeze while Kaplan said "the lights are automated nothing to worry about" when he reached the end of the corridor he put the transmitter on the wall and said over the comm "transmitter in position" which caused Kaplan to reply "roger, running a bypass" while frantically tapping the keyboard before pausing to say "Checkmate" then pressing a button on the keyboard which caused the door to start opening. After checking that it was clear the leader called out to the team "move up" the yoga girl next to Kaplan asked him "what is that" prompting him to say "that's what's gonna shut the queen down it releases a massive electrical charge scrambles the mainframe and forces it to reboot."

As soon as I was two steps in heard the release of air behind me and saw the door close at a rapid pace then shut and lock. The leader grabbed the comm and said "Kaplan" in a startled tone that demanded answers then repeating himself saying Kaplan's name again. Kaplan said "some kind of dormant defence mechanism, we must have tripped it when we opened the door" "Shut it down" "working on it." I heard that guy with the leather jacket say "could you open that now please" "I'm trying" the leader said "keep calm" which was then dashed when the guy further ahead than the leader said "what is that" causing us to look over at the end of the corridor to hear and see the laser whine to life. causing me to yell "GET DOWN" while ducking myself which caused the leader to grab the guys by him and pull them down with him causing one to fall awkwardly and shoot his hand up and have the laser cut off his fingers causing him to stay down and look at his hand in shock, the leader yelled for the "Medic" prompting me to look at the girl and seeing a red line form on her neck before her head slipped of, almost landing on me.

The other bloke that didn't get his fingers cut off yelled "sir it's coming back" causing us to all get up and ready for it's second round, I stood at the back getting ready for it the guy in front jumped when it came to him but it rose with him and went through his waist and kept rising causing the leader to grab the beam's in the ceiling and pull himself flush to the ceiling causing the laser to just miss him cutting off his knife and then just dissipating, dropping down the leader stood next to me as it appeared again slowly moving towards us before becoming a net covering the corridor moving towards us "shit" "fuck sake" we said before the net reached us and everything went black.

* * *

Done! what do you think of the first actual chapter?

Cliffhangers suck


End file.
